SS: Not as planned
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: *SS-Short story* Riley, Sam, and Daniel are alone on the bounty ,but Sam and Riley are bored. But then they plan to have fun with Daniel, but it doesn't end well. Some foreign language involved
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Well this is another short story. I hope you enjoy! Review! Oh and I won't do so many people POV probably.**

It was a regular day on the bounty. Sam, Riley, and Daniel were the only ones on the bounty. Everyone was out doing something. Violet and Tyler went together alone to Ninjago city, Hannah, Alexa, and Sophia went to mega monster amusement park do some 'patrolling'. The adults were just out to catch up or something. Sam and Riley were flipping through channels as Daniel was meditating in the corner. "Lame" "Seen it" "Guy dies" "Girl's a spy" "It was the neighbor" Daniel sighed. "If you don't mind, I am trying to focus" "Well, sorry, but we're bored!" "Well, why are you here? Why not go with the others?" "Cause Tyler and Violet are on some sort of date, we very much do NOT want to be with the adults, cause that's a nightmare" "Why not Alexa, Hannah, and Sophia?"

"The amusement park isn't very much fun anymore" Sam groaned then look at Daniel. "Hey Daniel, you have the exact functions like your dad, right?" "Yes, why?" "Flip on your funny switch" "Um…no I will not" "Aw, why not?" "Because I will not, not even for a second, become as mindless as you 2" "Hey!" "Um, that's fine. C'mon, Riley, maybe we can find something to do" Sam pushed Riley out. "Hm" Daniel had his suspicions. He quietly followed them to their room. "Okay ,what's up?" "Well I have an idea. Daniel just gave out a crucial piece of info to us" "and that would be…?" "He has the same functions as his father. We can make a remote that controls him" Riley chuckled. "Sam, you are very evil" "Why thank you" Daniel stood away from the door a little. _"Oh I don't think so"_

* * *

_2 hours later_

Sam was putting the finishing touches on the remote. "Is it almost done?" "Almost. And…ah got it!" Sam held up a remote. It looked like a TV remote, but with Zane's blueprints, he could control Daniel. "Sweet, but…does it work?" "Let's find out" The got up and saw Daniel meditating in the game room. Sam looked over the remote. "Here" He flipped on the 'itch' button. Daniel started to scratch the back of his head. "Heheheh. That one" Sam flipped on the 'language' button. "Hm, which language?" "Let me see" "No" "Give it!" "Back off!" They started to fight over it, hitting the language buttons on which language. "Let…Go!" "No!" Then it slipped out of their hands and crashed to the floor, breaking in 2. "Uh oh"

Daniel shook his head. "Sam and Riley looked at each other. They put on fake smiles and walked in. "Hey Daniel" "How do you feel?" He cocked his head. "_Sí fina. _ _Por qué?" _Sam and Riley froze. "Um, what?" "Daniel, you sure you're okay?" _"Si. ¿Qué hizo?" _"Um, Sam. A word" Riley pulled him over to the corner. "Do you have any idea what he's saying?" "Um…no. But I know what language that is" "What?" "Spanish" "Please tell me you speak it" "I only know that 'si' means 'yes'" "Oh man. How do we fix this? Can't we make another remote?" "Well no. I don't have any more parts" Riley slapped his forehead. "Now what?" _"Qué pasa?"_ Riley put on another fake smile. "Hey Daniel, funny story, you'll laugh. We accidently…programmed you to speak Spanish" He froze. "Funny, right?" Then his face turned to rage. _"Que idiotas! ¿Por qué haría que?!" _"Okay, still can't understand you" Daniel yelled. _"¿Cómo podemos informar a los demás?"_ "Um…Yes, we will fix this" Daniel slapped his forehead. "We are in so much trouble" _"Usted piensa?!"_

**Hehehe…that's right I made it in Spanish! Didn't see it coming did you? Here are the words, don't know if they are 100% true, don't take Spanish:**

**Sí fina- Yes fine**

**Por qué- why**

**Si-yes**

**¿Qué hizo- What did you do**

**Qué pasa- What's going on**

**Que idiotas- you idiots**

**¿Por qué haría que- why would you do that**

**¿Cómo podemos informar a los demás- how will we tell the others**

**Usted piensa- you think**

**Okay that's all I will do now, please review! And if there are any reviewers that take Spanish and say that the words are wrong, I am deeply sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is chapter 2 of my short story. Enjoy!**

Sam and Riley were looking all over the ship looking for parts, while Daniel took this advantage to meditate. Sure, he was stuck speaking another language, but he had peace and quiet. "Well, we can't find any parts that we need" Well, that did not last long. Daniel let out a sigh. _"Cómo arreglar esto?" _"Okay, we have to find a way to understand what he's speaking" Sam's face lit up. "I remember!" "Remember what?" "Violet has a Spanish dictionary, so we can find out what he's saying" "Why does she have it?" "She has a book that had 1 Spanish sentence and she spent 2 months learning the language" "Your kidding" "Nope" Sam left the room.

He searched the room, looking for her Spanish dictionary. "Hm" He looked under her pillow. He found a book like shape in the pillow case. "Bingo" He pulled it out to find out it wasn't the dictionary. "What's this?" It was a dark purple book. He opened the cover and it had _Violet's diary _written on the inside. He smiled evilly. When he came back, Riley and Daniel looked at him with hope. "Did you find it?" "No but I found something else" _"qué?" _"Okay, still don't know what you said, but…" Sam held it up. "I found Violet's diary" "Oh, no way!"

"_No creo que debamos leer que" _"Well since we don't know what you just said, I say, let's read!" Sam and Riley sat down on the couch and opened the book. "Um…." Sam flipped through pages. "Here" Sam cleared his throat. "'Dear Diary. I had another amazing dream, unlike my last one. I was a prisoner to some pirates, but Tyler came in and saved me. He's always the hero in my dream'" They busted up laughing. _"Va a estar en problemas" _"Sounded like he said, 'keep reading'" Daniel face palmed for their stupidity.

Sam flipped through more pages. "Um, here" He cleared his throat. "'Dear Diary. I could not believe what Riley said. He loves Alexa. Well if he ever gets under my skin, I will tease him from now until…'" Sam started smirking. "What?" "'Til they get married" Rile turned bright red and Sam busted up laughing. _"Creo que es necesario ponga para arriba" _

Then the girls came back and were talking. Sam tossed it to Riley. "You take it!" Riley tossed it back. "No you!" Sam stuffed it under a pillow as the girls walked in, their face having small golden swirls around their eyes, Hannah had a white bear with a red heart that said 'I love you (bear)y much' . "Hey guys" "Hey. How was 'patrolling'?" "It was great" "You should have joined us" "I got a bear" Hannah held it up. "Cool" Alexa glanced at Daniel. "You're more quiet that usual Daniel. You okay?" He slightly smiled and nodded.

"Well, we're gonna relax" "I have to wash this off. I think it's giving me a rash" Sophia left to go clean off her face. "So, how have things been here?" "Um, just fine" "Never better" Alexa raised an eyebrow. Riley gave a smile to show it. "Well, okay" Alexa sat down by Riley. "So do you know when the others will get back?" "Don't know" "With adults, it can take forever" Hannah looked at Daniel. "You sure you're okay?" He nodded.

* * *

It was an hour later. The others weren't back yet. Sophia had come back and they were all relaxing in the game room, watching whatever they could on TV. "Man nothing but re-runs" "I know" "We couldn't find anything" Alexa raised an eyebrow. "Then what all did you do?" Sam and Riley looked at each other. "Um…" "Daniel, isn't it your night to make dinner?" He nodded and left. Hannah looked a little upset. "Do you think he's mad at me?" "Why?" "He hasn't talked to me at all" "Why don't you help him with dinner?" Hannah perked up. "Okay" She left.

Daniel walked up to the kitchen. Violet and Tyler came back. "Hey Daniel" He waved. "You okay?" He nodded and walked into the kitchen. Hannah came up and saw Violet and Tyler. "Hey Hannah" "Hi. Violet, can I talk to you alone?" "Sure. Tyler" "I'll see you later" He walked down below to the others in the game room. "What's wrong Hannah?" "Well, how do you know if a guy is…mad at you?" "Well, he won't talk to you and he'll most likely avoid you at all costs. Why?" "Well, for some reason, Daniel won't talk to me. But I don't know what I did to make him upset" "Well, maybe you should just talk to him. Ask him what wrong" "Ok"" Later Hannah" "Bye" Violet went down below to the game room.

* * *

Daniel put on his dark grey apron. He chuckled at his father's pink frilly apron. He heard the door open and turned. Hannah came in. "Hey Daniel" He nodded his head in greeting. "Need some help?" He smiled and nodded. She smiled a bit and looked at Zane's apron. "Will your father mind if I borrow it?" He shook his head and she put it on. "Daniel, are…are you sure you're okay?" He nodded. "Positive?" He nodded. She did a small nod. "Okay" Daniel turned back to the cook book.

"Daniel" He turned and turned red a bit. Hannah was now very close to him. He swallowed. "Daniel, are you mad at me?" He shook his head. "Then why won't you talk to me?" He opened his mouth, but closed it, unable to find words to tell her, mostly because he couldn't speak English at the moment. It would be a miracle if someone didn't come in. "Daniel, speak to me. Say something. Please" He opened his mouth and tried to say something, but couldn't. Tears came to Hannah's eyes as she backed away and pulled the apron off. "Well, fine then" She walked out. Daniel had to shake his head a little, then tore his apron off and tried to catch up to her.

The adults had come back. "Hannah, what's wrong?" Then Cole saw Daniel come after her and glared. Daniel gave a look that told Zane and Kim something was wrong. "Daniel what's wrong?" He sighed. _"Estoy atrapado hablando español" _They all looked confused except Zane. "Daniel, you stayed here with Sam and Riley, correct?" Daniel nodded. "Oh boy" Hannah turned red, but seemed ticked. "They are dead!"

**Uh oh! Hannah is not happy! Review! And one chapter left!**

**Spanish words:**

**Cómo arreglar esto- how do we fix this**

**Qué- what**

**No creo que debamos leer que- I do not think we should read that**

**Va a estar en problemas- you are going to be in trouble**

**Creo que es necesario ponga para arriba- I believe that it is necessary to put that up**

**Estoy atrapado hablando español- I'm stuck speaking Spanish**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter. And you may laugh at this.**

"Riley! Sam!" All them in the game room jumped. Hannah stormed in with Daniel behind her. "What did you 2 do?!" she looked really upset. Alexa and Sophia got up, while Sam and Riley tried to sink into the couch. "Up you 2. Now!" With Alexa being team leader, they didn't object. The stood up, but still looked terrified. "What happened? And be honest" Sam took a deep breath. "W-Well we were just bored and well, I-I made a remote so we could control Daniel and it well…broke and he's now stuck on Spanish" Hannah looked like she was ready to kill them both.

Alexa crossed her arms. "You 2 are complete idiots. And for punishment, you will do late night clean up for a week" "But-""Do you want me to change it to 2?" The glanced at each other then hung their heads low. "No…" "Good" "Daniel, I will fix this" Zane and Daniel left. Alexa looked at Riley and Sam. "And what else?" "What do you mean?" "You don't give something like that up so easily. What else did you do?" Riley sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Heheh, well…" "What. Did. You. Do?" Sam pointed to the throw pillow. Alexa looked behind it and her mouth opened in shock. "You are so dead" She held up violet's diary. Violet gasped and turned a bit red. "Is that…?" "Uh huh" "And you read it?" "…Most of it" She turned red with anger.

* * *

After the beating they received, Riley and Sam limped up to the deck. "Dude, your sister is tougher than she looks" "Yeah" They heard chuckling and turned. Daniel stood behind them. "So did your dad fix you?" "Yes, he did" Then he flipped open his wrist and flipped a switch off. Sam and Riley stared at him. "You had your funny switch on the while time?" "Yes I did" "So…all that foreign speaking…you were just pranking us?" "Yes. If I told you that my father put a special chip inside me to prevent me from being controlled by a remote, then it wouldn't be very much fun" He chuckled. "Wait…when I hit the itch button, you scratched" "Yeah and how did you know we hit the language button" "The chip also alerts me. I believe the correct term for this is…Checkmate" then he left.

Sam and Riley stood there. "Riley?" "Yeah?" "Daniel played us like a video game" "Yeah. And I think he just won"

**Hahaha! Oh well done Daniel! Well next I will be working on another short story. 'SS past, story 1: Hannah'. Review and peace! **


End file.
